


Happy New Year

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: В прошлом году я делал гифки, в этом выкладываю здесь))
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 3





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Всем счастья, котятки!


End file.
